


I'm A Monster

by prettylittletraitors



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 4 years Kacey had been stuck in solitary, as it slowly drove her insane. Her crime, murdering her mother's killers. Everything changes when she and the rest of the 100 are sent down to Earth and she is finally free. As they fight to survive, Kacey realises that some things are still worth fighting for. Bellamy/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot: Chapter 1

Three days. Three days it had been since Kacey was given anything to eat or drink. She had managed to ration the last drops of water she had been given by the previous guard until the night before, but now it was all gone. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and her stomach ached so bad she felt as if she was dying. She knew she wouldn’t of course, this wasn’t the first time they had tried to starve her out. Some of the guards were kind to her, felt bad that she was where she was, but most of them hated her. They thought she should have been floated. She turned her head to the side and looked at the marks she had scratched against the wall. There were 1460 scratches carved by her own bloody nails, give or take. Four years in the same four walls. She didn’t miss much outside of the room, almost everything she cared about had already gone. Her mother had been killed when she was twelve. Well, more like butchered. She had seen it, the first person. It seemed right in a way, she supposed. She had ran over to her mother, as she gurgled on her last breaths. She had been screaming so loudly she almost lost her mother’s last words. **_Kill them._** It was a clear order in her mind, and her mother had always told her to never disobey an order. She was a guard on the Ark, she had been defending the food rations when they came. It was a planned attack that was clear enough. There was a trial, but they never arrested anyone, stating that Kacey claiming that there was no evidence against the three most respected people on the Ark. She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that accusing the Vice Chancellor of murder wasn’t taken seriously. But she knew, she had seen them running away. She did what her mother asked her. It was easier than she expected, they certainly weren’t expecting it. She didn’t bother trying to deny it when they came for her, she just didn’t care anymore. That’s how she found herself in solitary for four years. There was nothing in the room, no bed, no basin, not even a toilet. They were allowed out of their cells for ten minutes every day to relieve themselves and wash. There was to be absolutely no talking between the prisoners, so they talked while in their cells. There were air vents that carried their voices to each other. It was how they kept each other sane. There had been twelve people through solitary in the time she was there, most of them much older than her. Dennis, was the last person, but he had been floated over a month ago. She was waiting for something else to commit a violent crime, she knew it was wrong, but she hated being alone. Of course violent criminals didn’t make the best of friends, but it was good to talk to someone who understood what you were going through. What a wonderful way to celebrate her 16th birthday, she sighed.

“Prisoner 208M, face the wall” A voice boomed suddenly, as Kacey reluctantly did so.

She heard a briefcase open and turned to see a strange looking wristband. This was wrong, she thought to herself. This wasn’t for food, or wash time…this must be it. They were going to kill her. She always expected this day would come, they wouldn’t be able to feed all the prisoners anymore, and the ones in solitary would be the first to go.

“You can’t do this! I’ve just turned 16, you can’t float me yet” Kacey insisted.

“Put this on” The guard told her, handing her the wristband.

“I think it’s more your colour” Kacey retorted, before hitting the guard over the head with it, and grabbing his electric baton.

No way was she going to die today, she thought to herself, as the guard groaned, falling to the ground. She rushed out of her cell, closing the door behind her, so the guard couldn’t get out. There were five more guards at the end of corridor, making Kacey sigh.

“Oh, I have been waiting for this fight” She heard one of the guards call over to her, as they approached.

“The feelings mutual” She hissed, raising her baton.

The first two guards ran at her, as she ducked their blows, twisting around and coming up behind them. She hit the first guard in the neck, pushing him to the ground. She then kicked the other guard in the crotch, as another guard grabbed her arm. She used her head to hit the guard in the face, pushing him off of her. Meanwhile, the other guard had crept up on her and had thrown her into a nearby wall. He then rushed forward and used his baton to hit her in the stomach, while another guard grabbed the baton from her hand. She then took a hard blow to the face, which pushed her to the ground. She lost consciousness as she felt continuous blows to her stomach, as everything faded to black.

* * *

 

She felt someone shaking her shoulder, and slowly started to open her eyes. She was shocked to find a familiar face in front of her.

“Wells!” She cried.

“It’s so good to see you” He admitted, with a smile.

“Wait…am I dead? I’m pretty sure I’m dead” Kacey mumbled.

“No, you’re alive. We’re going to Earth!” He blurted out.

“Yeah, I am definitely dead” Katerina replied.

“Look at where we are. This is a drop ship. They’re sending us to Earth” Wells explained.

“Us?” Kacey inquired.

“Prisoners” Well stated.

“You got arrested?” Kacey asked.

“Today. I heard you were coming and well her…” Wells trailed off, ushering to a blonde on the over side of him.

“Is that Clarke?” Kacey queried, remembering Wells’ crush from so long ago.

Wells nodded at her, as Kacey zoned out. Clarke had always seemed nice enough, but Kacey had never been interested in making friendships. They had only shared a handful of conversations.

“Hey, are you still with me?” Wells questioned, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?” Kacey inquired, shaking her head.

“They’re sending 100 of us to Earth to find out whether it’s liveable” Wells explained.

“But why us?” Kacey frowned.

“We’re expandable” Wells shrugged, as Clarke started waking up, as Wells attention was drawn away from her.

Kacey shut her eyes as they started to plummet down, the lights flickering on and off. She heard different voices around her, but refused to open her eyes, trying to stop an inevitable panic attack. She held the seat tightly under her hands, and bit her lip, trying to stay calm. Suddenly there were shouts from all around her, as she looked up to see a few boys had been thrown around the ship, seeming to have stupidly taken their belts off. They were sparks coming from everywhere, as smoke started to engulf them. A moment later, everything went dark as they seemed to stop. Kacey let out a loud breath that she hadn’t realised she had been holding, and tried to get her breathing under control.

“Are you okay?” Wells asked her, as she nodded.

Everyone quickly took their seatbelts off, apart from Kacey and Wells, who were still in shock. She glanced behind her and saw two bodies on the floor, guessing they were dead. Down to 98 already, she thought to herself. Kacey had started to walk down the ladder when she heard people shouting from down below, she recognised one of them as Clarke’s voice. Her eyes widened as she saw another familiar face, stopping mid-climb.

“Octavia?” She exclaimed, as the girl’s face lit up.

* * *

 

_Kacey ran down the corridors of the Ark, panting as she did so. She was so desperate not to be caught again by Wells while playing Hide and Seek that she didn’t think when she opened the door to someone’s room and barged in. She closed the door behind her with a giggle, thinking that Wells would never find her now. She heard a small gasp from behind her, and turned around, seeing a girl who was a probably a little older than her cowering away._

_“Oh…I…I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone was in here…I’ll go…” Kacey trailed off, seeing that the girl was scared._

_“You won’t tell anyone I’m here?” The girl asked._

_“Are you not supposed to be?” Kacey inquired, as the girl shook her head._

_Kacey approached her cautiously and found that she was half way into a hole in the floor and frowned._

_“Are you playing hide and seek too?” Kacey queried._

_“What’s that?” Octavia questioned._

_“It’s where you hide somewhere and another person has to try to find you. Its really fun…as long as you don’t get caught” Kacey explained, as the girl suddenly became upset, looking like she was about to cry._

_“Are you okay?” Kacey asked her._

_“I…I’m not supposed to be here. I have to hide in here when they come looking for me” Octavia admitted._

_“The guards? Why aren’t you supposed to be here?” Kacey frowned._

_“People aren’t supposed to have more than one child” Octavia told her._

_“I won’t tell anyone” Kacey told her._

_“Do you promise?” Octavia insisted._

_“Promise” Kacey nodded, spitting on her hand and holding it out to Octavia._

_“Ew, why did you do that?” Octavia laughed._

_“I see the boys doing it all the time. C’mon, you do it!” Kacey exclaimed, as Octavia did so._

_Kacey then pressed their hands together, shaking firmly._

_“I’ve never talked to anyone before who isn’t my mother or brother” Octavia admitted, pulling away with a smile._

_“Really?” Kacey inquired, her eyes going wide, as Octavia nodded._

_“Maybe we could be friends?” Kacey suggested, seeing how lonely the girl was._

_“Yes, please! I’m Octavia” She smiled, jumping up and down._

_“I’m Kacey” She grinned back._

* * *

 

After that Kacey had gone to Octavia’s room twice a week, whenever her mother or brother was out. They decided that she couldn’t stay for longer than half an hour, but both girls enjoyed their time together immensely. It was fun having their own little secret that no one else knew about.

“Kacey?!” Octavia cried, a grin spreading over her face.

Kacey quickly rushed down the ladder, so happy to see a friendly face. She couldn’t help but tense up a little when Octavia hugged her. She had been touched so intimately in four years. She had to push down the urge to push Octavia away, knowing she couldn’t have known any better.

“I can’t believe you’re here” Octavia smiled.

“Neither can I” Kacey replied.

“Where’s your wristband” Clarke suddenly interjected, behind them.

“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year” Octavia informed her.

Kacey looked behind them and saw Bellamy Blake, her crush from when she was younger. He had grown up a lot since the last time she saw him. He was staring at her intently, seemingly confused by what was going on between her and his sister.

“No one has a brother” A voice shouted from behind them.

“That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor” Another announced, as Octavia lunged towards the voice, ready for a fight.

“Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by” Bellamy insisted, grabbing her and pulling her back.

“Yeah? Like what?” Octavia questioned.

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years” Bellamy grinned at her.

Bellamy then pulled the lever to open the ship door, as sunlight blinded them momentarily. When Kacey’s eyes readjusted she could hardly believe what was in front of her. Trees, grass, the sky, none of it seemed real. Octavia took a cautious step forward, breathing in the air. Kacey could feel the wind flying through her hair, something that she had never expected to feel. She held her breath, as Octavia jumped down onto the ground below, as if expecting the earth to swallow her up.

“We’re back, bitches!” Octavia suddenly shouted, throwing her arms back, as they all grinned.


	2. Pilot: Chapter 2

They all came rushing out a moment later, as Kacey ran over to Octavia, giggling.

“I can’t believe we’re really here. We’re free!” Kacey exclaimed, as Octavia started jumping up and down.

“Can you hear that? Oh my God, that’s the wind” Octavia laughed, eyes wide.

Another sound came a moment later, making both of them chuckle. In all the excitement, Kacey had forgotten that she hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in the past three days.

“I’m starving. I’m going to find something to eat. I’ll meet you back here” Kacey stated, as she ran off into the woods.

She ran off into the woods, finding a few stray people around. They all smiled at her, something she had never expected to see. She supposed everyone was just so happy to be out of prison. She was starting to feel lightheaded when something suddenly dropped on her head.

“Ouch” She cried, looking down and gasping when she saw what it was.

Fruit. Some sort of mango. She debated for a moment whether to eat it, it could be poisonous, but her hunger overruled her thoughts. She took a big bite into the fruit, moaning at how good it tasted. It was so fresh. She quickly finished the fruit, about to try to find some more when she heard shouts coming from the drop site. With a sigh, she decided to go back, wondering what all the fuss was about.

“You’re not listening. We all need to go” She saw Wells insist.

“Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth” A boy mocked, pushing Wells, as Kacey started to edge forward.

“Think that’s funny?” Wells retorted, as the boy suddenly pushed him over, as Wells dropped to the ground.

Growing angry, Kacey started to rush over to them, no one seemingly taking notice. Meanwhile, Wells had pushed himself up, raising his hands as if ready for a fight. She could see the other boy was going to lunge at him. Kacey raced towards him, and kicked him hard on the knee, pushing the other boy to the ground. Before he could get up, she kicked him again, this time in the stomach, making him stay down. She moved her foot to his throat, as she glared at him.

“Do we have a problem?” Kacey asked, as the boy tried to push her off.

Kacey crouched down onto the ground, putting more pressure on his throat, meaning that it was harder to push him away.

“Answer the question” She insisted.

“No” He gritted out.

“Good” She smirked, shoving him aside.

“Holy crap. That’s the serial killer girl” Someone suddenly gasped, as Kacey rolled her eyes.

With a sigh, she turned away from the group, hearing the gossiping start. She decided she didn’t want to be around to hear it. At least for just a little while, not everyone hated her instantly.

A little while later, she had climbed up the tree that she had found the fruit by earlier and was amazed to find that there was ample amounts of the fruit. She had been gorging on them at first, losing count of how many she had eaten. After a while, she realised that she better not let everyone else starve and had started chucking the fruit down, planning to give them to the others later.

“Hey!” A voice suddenly boomed, making Kacey almost fall out of the tree.

“Jesus, give a girl a little warning” Kacey exclaimed, her eyes going wide when she saw it was Bellamy.

“What are you doing up there?” Bellamy asked.

“Food. Catch!” She called down to him, holding up the fruit.

She threw it down to him, but he hadn’t been ready to catch it, and it ended up hitting him in the face. Kacey cringed and started rushing down the tree.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Kacey apologized once she got to the bottom and started to run over to him.

She was surprised to he was laughing, now holding the fruit in his hand. He must have for her reaction was funny, she thought to herself.

“At least we’ve got matching bruises now” Kacey stated, indicating to her face.

The left side of her face had now become bruised due to her earlier beating, and she could see that Bellamy’s cheek had started to turn darker.

“When did that happen?” Bellamy frowned, wondering if someone had hurt her.

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so protective over her…maybe because she was his sister’s friend.

“Solitary. The guards aren’t very polite” Kacey admitted, as Bellamy’s frown deepened.

“Look, before you say anything. I know you can’t be happy about me and Octavia being friends, but I-” Kacey started, but Bellamy cut her off.

“I couldn’t stop O being friends with anyone, even if I wanted to” He confessed.

“Oh…I thought you’d be pissed that she didn’t tell you that she was friends with the ‘murderer’” Kacey informed him.

“I already knew you were friend’s ages ago” Bellamy stated.

“She told you?” Kacey queried, surprised.

“No, I figured it out pretty quickly. You guys weren’t as good at hiding it as you thought you were” Bellamy told her.

“Why didn’t you stop it?” Kacey frowned.

“Octavia needed a friend, and it didn’t seem like you were going to tell anyone” He explained.

They both turned around when they heard a loud whooping sound from the direction of the drop site. They could see flames had risen up, guessing that they had started a fire.

“What’s going on?” Kacey inquired.

“We’re taking our wristbands off” Bellamy replied.

“Why?” Kacey questioned.

“If people on the Ark think we’re dead then they’re not going to come down here. No more bossing us about, telling us what we can and can’t do-” Bellamy started, but this time, Kacey cut him off.

“You had me at people on the Ark not coming down” She stated, as Bellamy grinned.

A few minutes later, Kacey was placing her hand on a nearby rock, as Bellamy attempted to get a knife in between her hand and the wristband. He had to wiggle the knife around a bit to find the groove that would release the wristband, but when he did, he accidently nicked her wrist, as she started to bleed. The wristband came off a moment later, but she had begun to bleed more.

“Ow!” She exclaimed, cupping her wrist with her other hand.

“Sorry, let me help” Bellamy told her, as he ripped part of his shirt off, and started to tie it around the cut.

“Thanks” Kacey smiled at him, as he finished tying up the cloth.

“You’re welcome” He grinned back at her, his hand still on her wrist.

“What’s going on?” A voice called over to them, as Bellamy sprung back.

“I’ll leave you to it” Bellamy announced, backing away, as Wells approached her.

“You took the wristband off?” Wells questioned.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Kacey inquired.

“How could you be so stupid? If the Ark thinks we’re dead then they won’t come down. They’ll die up there” Wells insisted.

“So? I don’t care” Kacey retorted.

“You didn’t mean that” Wells shook his head.

“Actually I do. Anyone I cared about is either down here or dead. The people up there are the ones who refused to get justice for my mother’s death” Kacey explained.

“And it was right for you to kill them?” Wells queried.

“Oh, don’t you dare. You’re supposed to be on my side!” Kacey exclaimed, standing up.

“I didn’t want to believe it when I heard…but when you attacked Murphy earlier…you really did butcher those men didn’t you?” Wells accused.

“Yeah, I did. And I’d do it again” Kacey spat out, shoving past him.

“How can taking someone’s life be so easy for you?” Wells shouted after her.

“Just leave me alone!” She yelled back.

The truth was, she tried not to think about the lives she took. She thought it would help when she murdered her mother’s killers…but it didn’t. It didn’t give her closure, make her feel better, nothing. It just landed her in solitary for the rest of her life. She knew she was a monster for what she did, but it hurt coming from someone she considered a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review:)


	3. Earth Skills: Chapter 1

The next day, Kacey found herself back in the tree, still foraging for the fruit. It seemed like no matter how much she picked there always seemed to be more. She had found the fruit that she had thrown down the other day was already gone, and figured that Bellamy must have given it to the rest of the group. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps, as it sounded like someone was running. She looked down to see a familiar blonde.

“Clarke!” Kacey called down to her, as she stopped.

“Did you find Mount Weather?” Kacey inquired, rushing down the tree.

Her eyes went wide when she saw how Octavia was limping and realised she must have been hurt.

“Are you okay?” Kacey questioned, rushing over to her side.

“We had some problems on the way” Octavia sighed, as she slung her arm around Kacey’s shoulders, as they began to limp back to camp.

When they got there Kacey was surprised to find Wells had Murphy in a headlock, with a knife to his throat.

“Wells! Let him go!” Clarke shouted at him, as Wells shoved him away.

Murphy ran back towards Wells, wanting to get his own back, but Bellamy held him in his place.

“Enough, Murphy” Bellamy hissed at him, as his eyes found Octavia limping towards them.

“Octavia. Are you all right?” Bellamy questioned, rushing over to her and helping her step over a branch.

“Yeah” Octavia mumbled, as she went back to leaning her wait on Kacey.

“Where's the food?” Bellamy frowned.

“We didn't make it to Mount Weather” Octavia stated.

“What the hell happened out there?” Bellamy asked.

“We were attacked” Clarke informed him.

“Attacked? By what?” Bellamy queried.

“Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder” Finn announced, as Kacey’s eyes widened.

There were people here that survived? How is that possible, she thought to herself.

“It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us” Clarke explained.

“Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will” Finn went on.

“Where's the kid with the goggles?” Wells inquired.

“Jasper was hit. They took him…Where is your wristband?” Clarke exclaimed.

“Ask him” Wells retorted.

“How many?” Clarke hissed.

“Twenty-four and counting” Murphy smirked.

“You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!” Clarke announced.

“We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!” Bellamy called out to them.

Kacey hoped he was right, but something told her that they all might have made a big mistake.

* * *

 

Later she heard that a group were going off to find Jasper, the boy who was captured. Kacey decided to go along too, wanting to find out what these grounders were really like and because she heard Wells was going to. They may not have been on good terms, but she knew Wells would need someone to keep his back.

“The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it” She heard Bellamy state, as she crept up on them.

“You try that and I think you’ll be biting off more than you can chew” She called over to them, with a smirk.

“Why are you coming?” Bellamy frowned at her.

“I have my reasons” She shrugged.

“Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart” Bellamy shouted to Clarke a little while later.

“Put the gun away, Bellamy” Wells told him.

“Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?” Murphy said, shoving him, practically begging for a fight.

“Can you stop fighting like little children for two seconds?” Kacey questioned, annoyed by their behaviour.

“Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste” Clarke explained.

“As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go” Bellamy informed her, tugging at her wrist.

“The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?” Clarke retorted.

Kacey raised an eyebrow at this. She had to admit the blonde certainly was very brave.

“Brave princess” Bellamy mocked.

“Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?...You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Girls, come with me” Finn announced, coming out of the bushes.

“I have a name and I don’t like being ordered about. Thanks” Kacey told him, as he shrugged and walked off with a Clarke.

“So why are you really here?” Bellamy queried, as they got closer to where Jasper was taken.

“I want to see what we’re up against” Kacey shrugged, as they walked in sync.

“That can’t be the only reason. You know my motive, why don’t you tell me yours?” Bellamy insisted.

“I’m here to make sure Wells doesn’t get himself killed” Kacey admitted.

“So wait…you like him, but he likes Clarke, but she likes Finn” He suggested.

“What? No. Ew, that’s gross. I’ve known Wells since we were like 6…we’re friends” Kacey explained.

“I thought you two were fighting” Bellamy stated.

“You heard our fight the other day?” Kacey asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think everyone in a mile radius did” Bellamy joked.

“He may be a dick, but he’s still my friend. I look out for my friends. But I’m guessing you wouldn’t know about that” Kacey suggested.

“What the hell does that mean?” Bellamy questioned, offended.

“Sure, you’d die for your sister. But all the people here, they’re not your friends. I doubt you could care less about them” Kacey went on.

“You’re wrong” Bellamy told her.

“Really?” Kacey queried.

“They’re not my friends, but they are my responsibility. I’m just trying to keep things together” Bellamy stated.

“Then maybe you should keep your guard dog on a leash” Kacey exclaimed, ushering to Murphy.


	4. Earth Skills: Part 2

“Guys” They heard Clarke suddenly shout.

They followed her voice into an open space, and gasped when they saw Jasper tied up to a tree, blood all over him.

“Jasper. Oh, my God” Clarke gasped, as she started to walk forward.

“Clarke, be careful” Finn warned her.

Kacey headed this advice and started to tread very carefully. This all seemed far too easy.

“What the hell is this?” Bellamy asked.

A moment later, Clarke fell through the ground, only to be caught just in time by Bellamy. Kacey expected him to pull her up immediately, but he seemed to hesitate, as both their eyes fell on Clarke’s wristband.

They all rushed forward, pulling Bellamy up, as Kacey grabbed onto Clarke’s arm, making sure she didn’t fall.

“You okay?” Kacey queried.

“Yeah…We need to get him down” Clarke panted.

“I'll climb up there and cut the vines” Finn offered.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm with you” Wells added, but Finn shook his head.

“No. Stay with Clarke. And watch him. You. Let's go” Finn told Murphy.

Kacey decided to stay with them too, hoping that they wouldn’t try to kill each other.

“There's a poultice on his wound” Clarke realised.

“Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?” Wells asked.

“Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing” Bellamy suggested.

“Maybe what they're trying to catch is us” Clarke warned them, as Kacey gulped, thinking that Clarke was probably right.

“Be careful” Clarke insisted, as they began cutting him down.

“They must have some pretty advance medicine to keep him alive for this long after taking a spear to the chest” Kacey stated to Clarke.

“They certainly seem to have some sort of intelligence” Clarke replied.

A moment later, they heard a rustling from the bushes, making everyone alert.

“What the hell was that?” Murphy asked.

“Grounders?” Bellamy suggested.

“It sounded too big” Kacey told him.

Kacey’s eyes widened when she saw some sort of black puma enter the clearing, her heart beating faster. It quickly started to rush at them, as Kacey looked around for a weapon to defend herself.

“Bellamy, gun!” Clarke cried.

Bellamy reached for his side, but frowned when he couldn’t feel the gun. A loud gunshot rang off nearby them, as they saw that somehow Wells had got the gun and started to shoot at the Puma. This scared the animal into the undergrowth, as it tried to sneak up on them. Suddenly the animal jumped out of the bushes, heading straight for Bellamy. Kacey jumped forward, shoving him to the ground, as she toppled over with him. A second later, Wells shot the animal, as it fell where Bellamy was just before, meaning it most likely would have crushed him. Breathing heavily, Kacey glanced down at Bellamy’s face, as he looked up at her with gratitude and something else. She quickly rolled off him, as he went to stand up, holding a hand out to her. She gratefully took it, as he pulled her up, giving her a nod of thanks.

“Now she sees you” Bellamy told Wells.

Kacey agreed, Wells had been brave, a little stupid, but he had handled the situation. Clarke must have been impressed.

That night, Kacey had offered to watch over Jasper. She felt sorry for him, and the fact that he hadn’t even been on the ground for 48 hours and had almost died. She was surprised when Bellamy came in soon after Clarke left. He held out some of the meat from the puma, which she gratefully took.

“Thanks” She stated, with a small smile.

“I thought you should get first dibs. You saved my life today” Bellamy exclaimed.

“No problem” She shrugged, taking a bite into the meat.

Bellamy began to walk away, but Kacey had to ask him a question first.

“Were you really going to drop Clarke today?” Kacey inquired.

“No” He shook his head, after thinking for a minute.

“Because you knew it was wrong or because it would be tactically wrong?” Kacey went on, as Bellamy shook his head, a small smile on his face at her persistent nature.

“A bit of both” He admitted, walking away.

* * *

 

“That damn kid, always messing with my head” Murphy sighed, as he missed his aim, throwing a knife at the tree.

“He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse” Bellamy told him, as he was about to throw his axe.

Before he did, Murphy’s knife was suddenly thrown into the tree, meeting its target. The boys turned around to see Kacey smirking at them.

“That’s how it’s done” Kacey said, proudly to Murphy.

She saw Bellamy give her an impressed look as she went to get Murphy’s knife, and felt a little giddy. She usually didn’t like to show off, but seeing Murphy miss his target every time was starting to irritate her. She zoned out of their conversation as she took the knife from the tree, rolling the small blade in between her fingers.

“Let's go kill something” Murphy announced.

“You're not going. I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected” Bellamy explained.

“Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut” Murphy warned, as Kacey gave him his knife back.

He angrily threw it back towards the tree, missing once again, which made Kacey laugh.

“Ooo, you were almost there that time” She mocked, as he glared at her.

They had been trekking through the woods for almost an hour when they finally spotted a boar.

“Shh.... She's mine” Bellamy whispered to the hunting party, as they approached.

A twig snaps behind Bellamy and on instinct he threw his axe behind him, hitting a tree, narrowly missing a little girl who had stepped on the twig.

“Get him!” One of the boys shouted, as most of them ran after the boar.

“God Bellamy, you can’t just go throwing that thing around” Kacey scolded him, as she rushed over to the girl.

“Are you okay?” She questioned, placing her hands on the little girl’s shoulders, as she nodded.

“Who the hell are you?” Bellamy asked.

“Charlotte” She replied.

“I almost killed you. Why aren't you back at camp?” Bellamy queried.

“Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just… I couldn't listen anymore” Charlotte stuttered.

Kacey couldn’t help but notice the strange look the girl had in her eyes. Haunted, seemed the right word.

“There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl” Atom insisted.

“I'm not little” Charlotte retorted, making both Kacey and Bellamy smile.

“Okay, then…But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?” Bellamy questioned, as Charlotte shook her head.

“Who knows? Maybe you're good at it” Bellamy smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, you can stick with me” Kacey told the girl, who looked scared.

Kacey looked up when she heard a commotion above her head. She saw a flurry of shapes, as all different birds flew past her, causing her hair to fly up. She frowned, as she saw a deer running in the same direction, tearing through the undergrowth like crazy.

“Run!” She shouted, as the others looked at her in confusion.

“What?” Bellamy asked, with a frown.

“Just shut up and run!” She insisted, as he and Charlotte started to do so.

They hadn’t got far before they could see what Kacey had been warning them about, there was a strange yellow fog creeping up on them.

“Come on, there are caves up ahead!” Bellamy called out to them, as he pulled Charlotte along.

They kept running until they came up to the caves, quickly piling in, as the fog was almost upon them.

“Bellamy!” They heard a voice cry.

“Help!” It came again.

Kacey was about to move back out the cave, realising it must have been Octavia’s new crush, but Bellamy grabbed her waist and pulled her back inside.

“He’s still out there!” Kacey insisted.

“We can’t go back out there. He’s probably found the others by now anyway” He explained, as she reluctantly nodded.

“What is it? Is it going to kill us?” Charlotte panicked.

“No, we should be fine in here. C’mon, let’s get further into the cave” Kacey suggested, grabbing the girl’s hand and pulling her along.

“We’re going to be here a while. We should get some rest” Bellamy advised, when they got to the end of the cave.

“Will you still be here when I wake up?” Charlotte queried.

“Of course” Kacey promised her.

“We’ll keep watch. Make sure nothing happens while you’re sleeping” Bellamy exclaimed.

It didn’t take long for Charlotte to fall asleep, even though she was obviously terrified.

“I wish I could fall asleep that quickly” Kacey stated.

“Little kids are just like that. They tire themselves out” Bellamy shrugged.

Kacey tried to move some hair out of her face that had been stuck to her forehead due to all the running they had done, when Bellamy spotted something on her arm. He noticed pale pink lines running across most of her lower arm, frowning when he realised what they probably were. Kacey caught his line of sight, and self-consciously pulled her sleeve up to fully cover them.

“I…Its not…” Bellamy stuttered, not sure what to say.

“Just leave it, okay?” Kacey insisted, as she leaned back against the rocks, looking away from him.

* * *

 

“No!” A loud shout, woke Kacey up.

“Charlotte, wake up” Bellamy exclaimed, shaking her lightly.

“I'm sorry” Charlotte sighed, embarrassed.

“Does it happen often? What are you scared of? You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it” Bellamy told her, as Kacey watched the interaction.

“But…I'm asleep” Charlotte frowned.

“Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep” Bellamy theorised.

“Yeah, but…How?” Charlotte queried.

“You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you…Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, ‘screw you. I'm not afraid.'” Bellamy explained, as he handed her back the knife.

“Screw you. I'm not afraid” Charlotte said, timidly, as Bellamy gave her a look.

“Screw you. I'm not afraid” She repeated more firmly.

“Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep” Bellamy stated, patting her leg gently, before going over to where he was trying to rest moments before.

“You’re good at that” Kacey observed.

“Having a younger sibling helps” Bellamy shrugged.

“The closest thing I’ve probably ever had to a brother is Wells” Kacey scoffed.

“You guys seem pretty close” Bellamy suggested.

“When he wants us to be” Kacey told him.

“When he’s not making heart eyes at Clarke’s back” Bellamy realised.

“He didn’t even try to get his dad to help me when I got sent down. He pretty much just cut all ties with me” Kacey admitted.

“Then why are you still friends with him?” Bellamy inquired.

“It’s not like there are hundreds of people just lining up to be my friend. No one wants to be friends with a killer. I wouldn’t” Kacey explained.

“I would” Bellamy confessed.

“…The scars on my wrist…I used to cut myself when I was in solitary at first” Kacey blurted out, not sure why she was really saying it.

“Why?” Bellamy asked.

“I guess I wanted to punish myself…for what I did. For letting my mum down” Kacey went on.

“How do you feel now?” Bellamy inquired.

“I don’t know…its nice not being stuck in the same four walls every day, but I don’t really think I deserve it. I was supposed to get floated. Only two more years” Kacey sighed.

“You’re only 16?” Bellamy frowned.

“Yeah, it was my 16th when we came down to the ground. One hell of a birthday present I guess” Kacey chuckled, lightly.

“You seem older” Bellamy mumbled, as Kacey shrugged.

“I’m glad you’re here. I mean, I would be dead otherwise” Bellamy exclaimed.

“Oh, and that would be a tragedy” Kacey laughed, nudging Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment:)


End file.
